Suprise!
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO ACCIDENT! The gang throws a baby shower for Miyu... but it soon turns into a birthday party! Not what you'd expect! R and R please espeacilly you ANgel Chan!


**Suprise!**

**A GALS fic!**

**Note: This is a sequel to Accident!! Woot! This takes place three years after Aya's accident...**

**I don't Own GALS!**

**Oneshot!**

"Good morning Sunshine" Aya said. Her husband of Three Years Rei Otohata turns over and ignores her. "Wake up Otohata- Kun" she says again gently shaking him.

"Okay, Okay" he said sittting up with a scowl. "Good morning" he says. "I thought that Ran slept late" Aya said. "Whatever you just woke up too".

"True. But now we're going to be late" Aya said with a frown to match his own. "Sometimes you're worse than me... now get the hell up so I can make the bed".

Aya scowled at him just like he would at her. "No". "Huh? Why not"? "I'll get up when I feel like it" Aya said making fun of him. "Oh that was low! Take it back" he ordered tackiling her onto the floor.

"Never"! "Take it back dammit"! "No"! The phone rang. Aya answered it. "Hello"? "Ohayo Aya! What are you doing"? "Getting tourchered by Otohata" she said.

"Take it back"! he hissed into her ear. "No"! "What"? "Oh sorry we're just getting ready to go... quit it Rei"! "Tell that moron I said to quit it or I'll"-

"Whatever Kotobuki" He said into the phone. "After all this time your still the same buttmunch..." "Whatever Moron". Aya rescues the phone from Rei.

"We'll be there soon". "Great because I'm having a hard time stalling Miyu. Pregnant women are so demanding". "She can't be that bad".

"Hah! Like hell she isn't"! "I heard that"! Aya heard Miyu yell from the background. "Hi Miyu" she said. "Hello Aya" she heard her yell.

"Okay we'll be there soon I'll see you later... Rei"! "Your husbands a moron". "Shut up"! he yelled. "Okay bye... STOP"! "Later Chicken head"!

**Later**

"So what do you think? Pink or Purple"? Aya asked. "This is pointless Aya what do I know about gifts for an unborn kid"? "Well your with me so..."

"Okay fine. Pink". "I think I'll go with purple". "..." "No maybe Lilac" Aya said. "Aya..." "Oh okay Pink it is". "Finally"!

1335555555555555555555557689898009-008989897777777777798890909

It seemed like everyone in Shibuya was there at Palm Tree. Even Mami Honda was there and Tatsukichi was there too. "Aya-ppe"! he called when he spotted her.

" Hello Tatsukichi" she said putting her gift on a table. "Otochi"! he called. "I didn't know you were married"! "..." "To who". He grabbed Aya's arm and raised it so he could see her ring.

"To Aya-ppe! Wow! Where's Ran- pyon"? "Over there with her fiance Yuya..." "Fiance"?! He fainted. "Man down"! Ran called. "Hey Ran" Aya said.

They hugged. "Is she here yet"? "No not yet... she was whining about her back hurting or something". "Will she be able to make it"? "Yeah she better becasue I contributed most of the money"!

"Yeah like 50 Yen is sooo much" Rei said sarcastically. "Shut up"! "Who's bringging her". "Her Yamato- Kun..." Ran said making fun of her.

"Ran that's not very nice". "So"?!

**Later**

"Shes coming"! Ran called. Everyone just looked at her. "SO HIDE MORONS"! she yelled. Everyone scrambeled to hide somewhere.

Aya was hiding behind a table. "Princess Miyu has arrived... what on earth"? she asked. No lights were on and it was silent. "Yamato maybe"-

"SURPRISE"!! Everyone except Otohata yelled. "Oh for me"? Miyu asked. "Well duh" Rei snorted. "Miyu doesn't know what to say" she said happily.

"A thank you would be nice" Ran said. "Enjoy the party" Aya said.

2344687999999999999786756666666666698899890909090

"I never wanna taste fruit punch again" Aya said as she tossed down her botte filled with punch. "I don't blame you" Rei said. "But hey you almosrt beat Kotobuki in that contest... ahve you been practiceing"?

"No... way" she said with a blush. The party was a big sucesss. The food was great and the people were okay too... Suddenly a scream pierced the air.

"AAUGH"! Everyone froze. Aya and Ran went over to Miyu. "MIyu are you okay"? Aya asked. But Miyu said nothing just screamed again.

"Answer me"!! Ran yelled. "I... Oh OWWWCH"! "Miyu..."! "Miyu... OUCH!...Is... in pain" she howled. "Miyu tell me whats wrong" Aya said.

She was in nursing school.. She could handle this... Then she noticed the wet spot on the floor. "Someone call 911"! she shouted.

"What? What for"? Ran asked. "Just do it! Or this baby shower will turn into a birthday party"! Rei snapped. Aya took out her cell phone.

"911 whats you emergency"? "My friend is having a baby"! "Calm down ma'am whats her name and where are you"? "Miyu Yamazaki..." she gave the adress.

"Sorry Ma'am but we're very backed up this morning..." Aya hung out the phone. "Otohata- Kun help me get her out to the car" Aya called.

It took a few more people than Rei but they got her out there. "Make it stop"! Miyu howled. "We will soon" Aya said hopefully as Rei started the car...

**Later**

"This is all** YOUR** fault Yamato"! Miyu groweld. "Just calm down"! "No it is your fault... I hate you"! she screamed throwing thier wedding picture.

"Miyu... calm down" Aya said. "No... it's all his fault... I hate him.. get him out of here"! she yelled. "You don't mean that..."

"Yamato if you don't shut up... I swear on everything damned and unholy that I will rip out your vocal courds and chew until your screams become hushed whimpers"! she growled.

"Miyu you don't mean that" Aya said soothingly. "I do... AUGH"! she screamed again. "Shes having another contraction" the doctor said.

"I hate you all.. don't touch me"! she said curling up in a ball. Aya knelt down beside her. "Miyu you have to let the doctors work... and then the baby will be here... and all the pain will stop" Aya soothed.

"Ms."- "Mrs"! "Yamazaki please let us work" the doctor pleaded. "Get away from me... I just want Aya and Ran here" she said. "We can't do that"!

Aya motioned for him to step aside. "AUGGGH"! "MIyu please let"- "NO"! "Shes dilated at 10 centimeters we have to get her to"- "Miyu won't do anything for you"!

"Miyu stop getting so carried" Ran ordered. "SHUT UP"! she screamed. "MIyu we need you to push" Aya said.. "NO"! she yelled. "Please" Aya said.

Miyu yelped again. "Hold my hand" she screamed at Ran. Ran grabbed her hand. "Okay Miyu... here we go" Aya said. "AHHHHH"! "Miyu why"-

"SHUT UP AND HOLD MIYU'S DAMMED HAND"!! she hollered. "Okay okay jeez... carried much"? Ran said. Miyu gave her death glare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"! she yelped. "YOU can do it Miyu"! Aya cried. Miyu tried the breathing that she learned in her classes. "We will we will rock you"! Ran sang.

"SHUT UP"! Miyu shouted. "AUGHHHH"! "Okay Miyu I can see the head"! Aya cried. Ran gagged. "No Ran... stay with me" Aya ordered.

"Okay a little childbirth won't keep the worlds greatest GAL down"! she crid. "Okay Miyu... last one" Aya said. "AUGHHHHHHHH"! she yelled.

"It's a girl" Ran and Aya said as the doctor handeled the rest.

**A few minutes later...**

Miyu burst into tears. "Shes beautiful" she sobbed. "Awww" Ran said. The infant was wrapped in a pink blanket and they had put a little hat on her.

"She's perfect" Aya said in admiration. "Name please" The nurse said holding the birth certificate. "Sayuri Aya Kotobuki" she said. Aya flushed in pleasure.

"After me"? "Yes you Aya you were such a big help" Miyu said. "Really"? Rei said. "Yes Really if it wasn't for her Sayuri wouldn't exsist".

Aya eventually got to hold the baby and when she picked her up Sayuri looked at her aunt and smiled.


End file.
